David Morick
David Morick (November 15, 1934 (Lakewood, Ohio) - January 5, 1997 (Los Angeles, California)) was an American character actor who appeared in several films and television shows in the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s, including seventeen episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * ''Sam's Son (1984) * S.O.B. (1981) * The North Avenus Irregulars (1979) * House Calls (1978) * Mr. Too Little (1978) * The Last of the Cowboys (1977) * The Rear Guard (1976) (TV) * Hearts of the West (1975) * Earthquake (1974) * W (1974) * The Girl Who Came Gift-Wrapped (1974) (TV) * Murdock's Gang (1973) (TV) * Glass Houses (1972) * Psych-Out (1968) (as David Morick) Most Notable TV Guest Appearances * Amen playing "Mr. Durks" in episode: "Get 'Em Up, Scout" (episode # 3.5) 12 November 1988 * Falcon Crest playing "Postman" in episode: "Dust to Dust" (episode # 8.3) 11 November 1988 * Hunter playing "Bennett Kirgo" in episode: "Girl on the Beach" (episode # 4.16) 16 February 1988 * The Twilight Zone playing "Townperson #2 (as David Morick) in episode: "Welcome to Winfield" (episode # 1.17a) 7 February 1986 * Hotel playing "Plainclothes Cop" in episode: "Shadows of Doubt: Part 2" (episode # 3.11) 15 January 1986 * Airwolf playing "Speaker" in episode: "Airwolf II" (episode 3.2) 5 October 1985 * Knots Landing playing "Police Officer" in episode: "The Longest Day" (episode # 7.1) 26 September 1985 * Highway to Heaven playing "Guard #2" in episode: "The Banker and the Bum" (episode # 1.20) 27 February 1985 * The A-Team playing "Mickey" in episode: "A Small and Deadly War" (episode # 1.4) 15 February 1983 * Mr. Merlin playing "Actor" (as David Morick) in episode: "All About Sheila" (episode # 1.5) 4 November 1981 * Qunicy, M.E. playing "Clerk" in episode: "Vigil of Fear" (episode # 6.18) 6 May 1981 * Harper Valley PTA playing "Mr. Mallory" in episode: "Dirty Tricks" (episode # 1.9) 20 March 1981 * Little House on the Prairie playing "First Technician" in episode: "Cross Connections" (episode # 6.12) 10 December 1979 * B. J. and the Bear playing "Patrolman" in episode: "Lobo" (episode # 1.10) 5 May 1979 * Project UFO playing "Actor"{ in episode: "Sighting 4016: The Pipeline Incident" (episode # 2.2) 5 October 1978 * ABC Afterschool Special playing "Radio Announcer" in episode: "It's a Mile from Here to Glory" (episode # 6.7) 5 May 1978 * The Six Million Dollar Man playing "Security Guard" in episode: "Deadly Countdown" (episode # 5.3) 25 September 1977 * Cannon playing "Sgt. Blaine" in episode: "The Star" (episode # 5.14) 10 December 1975 * Cannon playing "Sgt. Blaine" in episode: "The Melted Man" (episode # 5.10) 5 November 1975 * Emergency! playing "Actor" in episode: "Election" (episode # 5.3) 27 September 1975 * Kojak playing "Asst. D.A. Casey" in episode: "My Brother, My Enemy" (episode # 3.2) 21 September 1975 * The Rookies playing "Thurston" in episode: "Angel" (episode # 3.18) 3 February 1975 * The Six Million Dollar Man playing "Major Conlan" in episode: "The Midas Touch" (episode # 2.7) 15 November 1974 * Kojak playing "Houghton" in episode: "Nursemaid" (episode # 2.7) 20 October 1974 * The Rockford Files playing "James Darrow" in episode: "Tall Woman in Red Wagon" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1974) * Chopper One playing "Actor" in episode: "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" (episode # 1.4) 7 February 1974 * Here's Lucy playing "Police Detective" in episode: "Meanwhile, Back at the Office" (episode # 6.16) 14 January 1974 * The F.B.I. playing "Beckman" in episode: "The Payoff" (episode # 9.4) 14 October 1973 * The Doris Day Show playing "Frank" in episode: "Follow That Dog" (episode # 5.14) 1 January 1873 * The Doris Day Show playing "Boris" in episode: "Defective Story" (episode # 5.10) 20 November 1972 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Hotel Clerk" in episode: "What Happened at the XST?" (episode # 3.6) 28 October 1972 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "First Clerk" in episode: "The Clemente Ingredient" (episode # 3.4) 7 October 1972 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Hotel Clerk" in episode: "Don't Get Mad, Get Even" (episode # 2.21) 17 February 1972 * Night Gallery playing "Officer Hruska" in episode: "The Dark Boy/Keep in Touch: We'll Think of Something" (episode # 2.10) 24 November 1971 * The Doris Day Show playing "Man" in episode: "Mr. and Mrs. Raffles" (episode # 4.2) 20 September 1971 * Green Acres playing "Policeman # 2" in episode: "The Ex-Secretary" (episode # 6.26) 27 April 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Patrol Leader" in episode: "That's No Lady, That's My Spy" (episode # 6.17) 24 January 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Lieutenant J.B. Miller" in episode: "The Meister Spy" (episode # 6.16) 17 January 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Guard One" (uncredited) in episode: "Operation Tiger" (episode # 6.11) 29 November 1970 * Love, American Style playing "Actor" in episode: "Love and the Hypnotist" (episode # 2.3a) 9 October 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gestapo Officer" in episode: "Cuisine a la Stalag 13" (episode # 6.1) 20 September 1970 * The Mary Tyler Moore Show playing "Locksmith" in episode: "Love Is All Around" (episode # 1.1) 19 September 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sentry" in episode: "Klink's Escape" (episode # 5.26) 27 March 1970 * The Brady Bunch playing "Earl Hopkins" in episode: "The Hero" (episode # 1.21) 20 February 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sergeant" in episode: "One Army at a Time" (episode # 5.20) 13 February 1970 * Mr. Deeds Goes to Town playing "Clerk" in episode: "Tricks of the Trade" (episode # 1.16) 16 Januaty 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Radio Operator" in episode: "How's the Weather?" (episode # 5.15) 2 January 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Officer" in episode: "At Last - Schultz Knows Something" (episode # 5.14) 26 December 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Max Kowalski" in episode: "Kowalski of Harvard" (episode # 1.13) 24 April 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Max Kowalski" in episode: "The Trousseau" (episode # 1.11) 3 April 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Guard" (uncredited) in episode: "Klink's Old Flame" (episode # 4.20) 8 February 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Max Kowalski" in episode: "Requiem for Becker" (episode # 1.4) 6 February 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Lieutenant Vogel" in episode: "Never Play Cards with Strangers" (episode # 4.7) 9 November 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Dingel" in episode: "Klink vs. the Gonculator" (episode # 4.2) 5 October 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Guard" (uncredited) in episode: "The Collector General" (episode # 3.27) 9 March 1968 * Felony Squad playing "Queen) (as David Morick) in episode: "Nightmare on a Dead-End Street" (episode # 2.22) 12 February 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "SS Guard" in episode: "Hogan, Go Home" (episode # 3.19) 13 January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Aide" in episode: "Is General Hammerschlag Burning?" (episode # 3.11) 18 November 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sergeant" (uncredited) in episode: "The Crittendon Plan" (episode # 3.1) 9 September 1967 * Daniel Boone playing "Slade" in episode: "Fort West Point" (episode # 3.25) 23 March 1967 * Daniel Boone playing "Coach Driver" in episode: "The Williamsburg Cannon: Part 2" (episode # 3.17) 19 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Corporal Sontag" in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 2" (episode # 2.11) 25 November 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Corporal Sontag" in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 1" (episode # 2.10) 18 November 1966 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Max" in episode: "Time of Flight" (episode # 4.2) 21 September 1966 * The Lieutenant playing "Blake" (as David Morick) in episode: "Instant Wedding" (episode # 1.9) 9 November 1963 * Tightrope playing "Frank Keller" in episode: "The Frame" (episode # 1.3) 22 September 1959 Stunts * Psych-Out (1968) External Links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Dave Morick at The Internet Movie Database Morick, David Morick, David Morick, David Morick, David Morick, David Morick, David Morick, David